


Feysand have a bet

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: originally posted November 14th, 2016.





	Feysand have a bet

The war had been over for a month and not a day had gone by where Rhys and Feyre hadn’t shown each other exactly how much they loved one another. Not a day went by where all one had to do was send the other a lust-filled look for them to be fucking within the next five minutes.

Feyre couldn’t complain. She loved it, she loved him, and sometimes she wondered if she would even be able to resist her mate if she tried.

It really shouldn’t be an issue, but the members of their family were struggling to spend an extended amount of time in the same room as them and Feyre missed them as much as she missed her husband. Well not quite as much, and certainly in a very different way.

She was watching Rhys now, laughing and talking with his brothers and new-found friend Lucien about some incident that happened the previous night at the club Rita’s.

She liked watching him. Nesta teased her about how it was creepy (not that her sister was any better with her own mate) but there was nothing more Feyre enjoyed than seeing her mate happy and thriving with his family at his side.

He looked around and smirked when he saw her gaze. Cassian groaned loudly and pulled Azriel and Lucien away - telling them there was no point even trying to speak to Rhys after he’d looked at Feyre like that. Rhys didn’t even bother to make a joke back. He simply walked – more accurately stalked – toward his lady love with a feline grin on his face.

“Admiring something, Feyre darling?” He purred in her ear as he slid his arms around her waist.

“I need you, _now_.” Was all she responded.

He smirked at her words and dragged her out of the function room they were in.

Technically the Inner Circle was holding a banquet to celebrate the end of the war with any citizen of Velaris invited to join. Hundreds of people had come, all dressed in their finest clothing, to party with their High Lord and High Lady.

“I’ll winnow us home,” he breathed in her ear, “we’ll be quick. No one will even notice that we’ve left.”

Her mate was wearing exquisite navy dress pants and a white shirt with the top buttons undone to show off his tattoos. Feyre matched him perfectly in her blue dress that started as white from the top but slowly got darker as it neared the train, turning so blue it was almost black. His clothes would be easy to remove, hers not so much.

“No.”

Rhys stopped pulling her instantly. He turned to look at her, slight confusion written on his face.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him so that she was against the wall and he was pushed up against her. “Just take me here. I love it when you take me against walls.” She said as she kissed up and down his neck.

His hands went back to gripping her waist and he moved her harder against the wall.

“Your wish is my command.” He moaned.

His hands smoothed down her body and scrunched up the front of her dress so that he had access to her.  He moaned in delight when his fingers lightly grazed her centre to be met with no underthings and a satisfying wetness.

He gently moved his fingers down her again, this time applying pressure to her most sensitive part.

It made her squirm in pleasure but she knew that they couldn’t be here long before someone noticed their absence.

Her hands made quick work on his pants and before long the thick length of him was being stroked by her.

“Hurry up and fuck me before someone catches us,” she growled at him.

He sent a shot of wicked delight down the bond at her tone and wasted no time in swiftly entering himself into her.

He had his hands under her thighs and he hitched her up so that he was holding her up against the wall.

His thrusts were quick but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have the usual skill he did when he took his time. In fact, Feyre was moaning so loud she had to bite down on his shoulder to stop from accidently attracting too much attention.

“ _Feyre_ ,” He whispered her name like a prayer to the heavens and in one more hard thrust was releasing into her.

The look of pure ecstasy on his face sent her spiralling down with him and soon both were messes – breath heavy and clothes dishevelled.

Rhys stepped away from Feyre to fix his appearance – redoing his pants and making sure any physical evidence of what they had just done was gone from his clothing.

Feyre did that same and smoothed down the slight crinkles made in her dress.

She smiled when she was done and walked into Rhys’s awaiting arms. He hands were tight around her and he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

“We really have to stop doing this,” He laughed.

“Will it ever be easier? Whenever I see you I can’t help myself…” Feyre mumbled.

Between dancing and socialising all day and having exerted so much energy in such a short amount of time Feyre had become rather tired. She leaned into the warmth of her mate and smiled contently. This is what she loved – this feeling.

“From what I’ve heard it does,” Rhys replied, “but I don’t know how long it will be. The way I see it I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to keep my hands off of you.” He lifted his head and grinned at his mate. “Besides, even if we were at the normal stage and our bond weren’t going wild for each other I doubt you’d keep your hands off me. I find seducing you to be an art form, Feyre Darling, and it seems it’s impossible to resist my charms.”

Feyre lightly pushed him off her and scoffed.

“Seduce me? I seem to remember that you were the one that dragged me out here and wanted it. All it took from me was a smile.”

“Whatever keeps you happy,” He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and linked their fingers, “Let’s head back while the party is still in full swing. It would be rude for the hosts to leave before the guests.”

He made to leave but was abruptly pulled back by a tug on his hand.

“One week,” Feyre demanded.

“What?” He questioned.

“One week without sex. We can try to seduce the other, bed the other, but whoever caves first loses.” Feyre challenged.

Rhys eyes lit up at the idea of a contest.

“What will be my prize when I win?” He asked with a cocky, male attitude.

Feyre leaned forward and whispered the prize in his ear. She wasn’t sure if he’d like the idea but at the sight of his eyes widening and breath hitching Feyre knew that he was enticed.

“You’re on. Can’t wait to win my prize,” He winked and walked away, more of a swagger, leaving Feyre to her sinful thoughts.

_____

It shouldn’t have been this hard.

Feyre could feel his want for her, how hard he had to restrain himself from taking her on any conceivable surface, and yet all her attempts to seduce her mate had been failures.

First she had bought new lacy lingerie to wear to bed. A classic – something that worked him into a frenzy every time in the past. Then she had pressed herself against him and whispered wicked things in his ear. When that didn’t work later she had tried flirting with him uncontrollably. She may or may not have drunk with a straw in a very inappropriate way.

And that was only the first day.

He successfully avoided all of her advances and she would’ve been seriously put out if she hadn’t also avoided his.

The worst time – the time when she nearly broke – was when he trained on the roof with Cassian and Azriel and then by himself. He was shirtless in the sun, covered in sweat, and his muscles were bulging at his efforts. If it had been any other week Feyre would’ve rode him then and there.

Now it was five days in and neither of them looked like they were going to break.

Feyre was ready though. She had the house to herself for the morning while Rhys attended to tasks with his spymaster. She’d dressed herself up, made him dinner, and was ready to shower him in enough affection that he would be begging her for it.

He should be home soon – usually she would always know but since day three when he’d sent her very graphic visions down the bond she’d blocked him from her mind. He did the same to her after she’d sent him explicit images of herself bathing.

At least it was only two days until this was over.

Feyre was lighting the last few candles in her longue room when she heard the front door opening.

Rhys was finally home.  

She walked to the front entryway to greet him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Welcome home,” She said brightly.

Being sexy hadn’t worked yet, so now she was going for wholesome and sweet.

“I missed you today,” He said in way of greeting.

It was obvious very quickly that something was wrong.

His shoulders were slumped and exhaustion and sadness radiated from him. He slowly kicked off his shoes and sighed.

“Rhys?” Feyre gently grabbed his arm and made him look at her. “Is everything okay?”

He shook his head in response and ran a hand down his face.

“Can I just – Can you sit with me for a while? Nothing else, I just need to be next to you and hold you.”

Feyre’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as she led him to the plush couch that they owned.

“Of course,”

He practically collapsed into the couch. He held out his arms and she crawled into his embrace. She was facing him with her legs on either side of his waist as he had his head buried in her shoulder and his arms tightly wrapped around her. He was clinging to her as if she was the last ray of sun in a barren earth and Feyre had no idea what could possibly be wrong.

“Rhys, I’m worried. Did something happen today?”

He grumbled unintelligibly and clung to her tighter.

“Okay, you don’t have to talk about it but I’m here if you need.” She kissed his forehead and cheeks.

He was so vulnerable beneath her - a place she knew he hated being. It wasn’t that he was with her, she was positive that he was sure enough of their relationship for them to face anything together. It was the fact that he was vulnerable in the first place. He despised being weak, even if it was his own perception and not an actuality.

She felt him stiffen beneath her and his hands suddenly tighten.

“Rhys?”

He lifted his head, nose grazing her throat as he did, and left a kiss beneath her ear.

“I’ve missed you so much. I miss talking to you about something that isn’t sex and then making you moan so hard the windows shake. I miss the feeling of you around me. You’re so warm, Feyre. Sometimes I’m so cold but you’re always warm.”

One of the hands on her waist moved until it lingered on her thigh.  

“Rhys,” She breathed.

“I love you so much, Feyre.” His lips skimmed over her skin as he spoke.

She pulled on his hair and turned his face towards her.

She crashed her lips into his, furiously kissing him the way she had wanted to for days now. She ground her hips down, pleasantly surprised to find him already hard beneath her.

He stood up, carrying her with him, and broke their kiss.

“Feyre,” he said while she started to kiss and lick up and down his neck.

He was holding her up by her thighs as her legs were wrapped around him. He squeezed them – bringing her attention to him.

He leaned in close to her face – Feyre’s breathing was so heavy that her breaths caressed his cheeks – and smiled.

“I win.”

Feyre gasped and shoved herself off of him.

“No!” She cried.

He started laughing hysterically at her expression.

“Now about my reward…” He smirked.

_____

This was a position Feyre had never found herself in before - stark naked while Rhys gently ties her hands above her head on the bed post and legs spread apart.

Rhys was still fully clothed and was radiating pure male smugness at her position as he used silk ribbons to tie her up.

He’d had an ear to ear grin as Feyre became completely submissive to him and he had slowly removed all her clothing. He had asked her – asked her if she was sure about this and she assured him that she was. She had no problem relinquishing control to him, was actually very excited about the thought.

It was about time she had some positive memories about being tied up.

What they were doing, her giving herself to him completely in a way they never had before, was just another piece of evidence that he had healed her heart completely. That any fear she had about being detained and restrained was gone.

“It’s awfully unfair that I’m the only one unclothed, don’t you think?” She teased him.

He hummed in response but made no effort to undress as well.

Instead he finished tying her legs across the bed so that she was splayed out in front of him.

He took a step back to admire his handy work and nearly drooled at the sight of his mate in front of him.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week, Feyre. Picturing what you would look like – I could practically taste you on my tongue.”

As he spoke he lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his gorgeous chest to Feyre. She could feel herself start to glisten at the sight of him and slightly pulled on the rope binding her arms and hands above her head.

Rhys tsked at her actions and with his magic made the ribbons tighter again.

“So confident that you would win, Rhys. You’ve always been a cocky bastard.” Feyre retorted.

“I did win, didn’t I? And it never mattered to me – whether it was you or I who won. I just wanted to see you fret.”

Without taking his pants off Rhys moved so that he was kneeling on the end of the bed – smack bang between Feyre’s legs.

Ever so gently he leaned down and started kissing her calf, moving until he was kissing up and around her thighs but without actually going near where Feyre wanted him to touch her most.

She knew he could see what he was doing to her. The wetness between her legs was obvious.

He kissed down her other leg, content to take his time with her.

 _Cauldron_ , just the sight of him near her made Feyre want to destroy those damned ribbons and jump him. She squirmed beneath his kisses and she felt warm breaths of air on her thighs as he laughed lightly at her being so antsy.

He kissed up again. Up, up, up until he passed her centre and was now sucking marks onto her stomach. He was lying between her now. One leg bent so that hers was hitched up on it and the other straight back. He was perfectly aligned with her and in a position where he could do whatever he wanted.

She was about to protest his speed when one of his hands reached up and started kneading her breast. She moaned at the contact which made him pinch her nipple.

“Please, Rhys. Please just touch me,” She groaned.

When he moved away from her, severing all touches, she nearly cried out.

However her cry of frustration turned to one of pure pleasure as he leant down and finally, _finally,_ stroked his tongue up her centre.   

At her ensuing moans his tongue worked faster, sucking and pulling at the bundle of nerves between her thighs until she was practically screaming in pleasure. He tasted her like a starving man at a banquet and Feyre was relishing in it.

She arched her back at his touch and he had to hold down her hips as they buckled beneath him. He never stopped with his tongue though and the glorious way that it stroked her.

Feyre was getting close to climaxing and he had barely started yet.

“Rhys, _Rhys_ , I’m going to finish – if – if you’re not careful enough.” She moaned.

He stopped what he was doing and lifted his eyes to look at her. “That’s the idea, Darling.”

He dove into her again, with even more fever, and had her calling his name and shuddering from her climax.

When she was finished shaking beneath him he crawled so that they were at eye level.

“Enjoying yourself?”  He asked innocently.

“Yes-”

Her answer was cut off my Rhys’s fingers replacing where his mouth had just been, sending a jolt through her and making her legs quake.

Rhys snickered at her moans and the way her body reacted beneath him, only making him slide two fingers into her.

“ _Oh Rhys_ ,” the way he was touching her so soon after she had climaxed was making her body shake in pleasure.

She pulled harder on the ties – she wanted to run her hands through his hair and make him take off his damn pants so that he could fuck her already.  

He smashed his lips against hers and wasted no time in running his tongue on hers and kissing her vivaciously.

If Feyre glanced down she could see him straining in his pants, his cock begging to be touched.

She just wanted to stroke him. She could feel herself about to climax again but every time she pulled on her restraints he quickly tightened them again with his magic.  

He added another finger and moved so that his mouth was now focusing on her peaked nipples.

She came again – the pleasure in her body finally spilling over.

Her breaths were heavy and ragged and she would’ve thought that he was finished with her hadn’t he stood up to pull off his pants.

The length of his sprung free and without warning he came down again and swiftly thrust into her.

If Feyre was sensitive before it was nothing compared to now. Any small amount of his skin on hers sent fire through her veins and as he fully entered himself in her over and over and over again she was screaming his name.

It felt so good it was almost intolerable.

His head was in her chest and he was slightly holding up her hips and he knelt and thrust into her.

Small beads of sweat were trailing down his chest and with that Feyre knew that he had been consciously keeping himself back from her before so that he could fully enjoy this moment.

And oh how he was.

He threw his head back in ecstasy and gripped onto her hips harder. His darkness started to swirl around them, the outline of his beautiful wings nearly coming to fruition, but it was met by Feyre’s creamy skin glowing in return.  

“I love it when you do that,” He mumbled through his pleasure.

“You’re the only one who can make me – the only one I’ll ever glow for.”

At her words he moved quicker into her and started rubbing a finger over her bundle of nerves.

They were calling each other’s names – a prayer to the other – and as Feyre climaxed for the third time Rhys joined her and released into her mid-thrust.

Rhys’s movements became slower and less hurried as he came down from his high. Feyre struggled to move at all after what Rhys had done.

When he was finished he used tendrils of his magic to remove the ribbons that had bound Feyre to being sprawled beneath him.

She made a sigh of relief at the feeling of being able to wrap her arms around the man she loved so dearly.

Rhys lied down next to Feyre and pulled her to his chest. He breathed in the smell of her – the smell of him on her – and kissed her forehead lovingly.

“I wanted to draw it out longer but couldn’t resist you anymore.” He murmured.

They had moved so that he was on his back and she was lying on top of him – his arms around her and her head resting on his chest.

Feyre pressed her lips against his chest in reply. She was too tired to speak or move, not that she thought anything she said would be very coherent at this point.

Feyre’s eyelids drooped and closed at the rhythmic lullaby that was Rhys’s heartbeat and the last thing she heard before descending into sleep was him muttering about how much he loved her, and how glad he was the he’d won their little bet.


End file.
